1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a posture correction and stroke sense development apparatus for golf rectilinear putting practice mechanism. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus employed for practicing correctly striking a ball by means of an optional angle adjustment into every direction in accordance with user's body size, and a rectilinear motion during a ball striking, thereby resulting in putting posture correction and sense development.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A putting is a final stroke to hole out a ball, after driving and approach. To hole out, the centers of a hole cup, the ball, and a putter should be aligned on one plane, before correctly striking the ball.
There has been used such a putting practice mechanism comprising a rectangular frame, a mat mounted on the frame, which serves the function for grassing use, and a hole.
The putting practice mechanism enables users to practice striking a ball depending on their sense only. Therefore, it is difficult to correctly practice putting the ball.
This typical mechanism suffers the disadvantages, in that an expert cannot continuously and correctly strike the ball, developing his stroke sense at the instant when the ball is struck, as well as a beginner finds it hard to retain his putting posture and sense.